¿Descase en paz?
by Emii.Rathbone
Summary: Alice Brandon se siente prácticamente invisible hasta que un dia lo es de verdad. Peor aún:está muerta. Y todo por culpa de un osito de goma. Pero la muerte no le impide que Alice siga con su plan de volcerse popular y seducir al chico que ama.ADAPTACIÒN
1. Chapter 1

¿Descanse en paz?

Un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio leyendo un libro muy joya espero que les guste lamentablemente ahora no voy a poder escribirlo les dejo un adelanto de lo que va a ser el 1 capitulo!

Bss Yo

NUNCA PIENSA QUE TE PUEDA PASAR A TI.

Piensas cómo será. Le das vueltas una y otra ves, alterando el escenario un poco en cada ocasión, pero en el fondo no crees que te vaya a pasar nunca, porque siempre es a otro a quien le sucede, no a ti.

**Espero que les guste cada capitulo tendra un adelanto de el que sigue y tambien tendran una frase de cualquier famoso. El fic estara contado en tercera persona Omnisciente!**

**Besos de vuelta Emmii**


	2. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? I

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de Tonya Hurley.**

Capitulo 1! (¡al fin!, deberán de pensar)

¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?

Alice Brandon cruzo con paso decidido el estacionamiento rumbo a la puerta principal del colegio de Forks "Forks High School", repitiéndose un pensamiento positivo. "Este año no va ha ser como los demás, esta va a ser del año del cual nunca me voy a olvidar". En lugar de permanecer grabada para siempre en la memoria de sus compañeros de escuela como la chica que solo ocupaba un lugar y nada más, la ocupasillas, la que succionaba ese aire tan preciado para los populares, este año empezaría con el pie derecho (no con el izquierdo como en otros años).

Se daba cuenta que el año anterior había sido un fracaso en su vida. Este año, el primer día de clases iba a ser el primer día de su nueva vida, nada que ver con la anterior.

Al acercarse a la puerta principal, contemplo como destellaban contra las puertas los últimos flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros del anuario del cole mientras Jessica Stanley y su pandilla entra, echas unas conchetas (1) total, en el vestíbulo. Siempre llegaban al último con tal de hacerse ver. Y Alice estaba sola allí afuera y empezaba con retraso. Como siempre. Hasta entonces.

El encargado de la puerta hecho un vistazo para ver si faltaba alguien y justo cuando Alice estaba por entrar casi le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-Disculpa, no te había visto- murmuro el encargado con indiferencia.

Nadie la veía, lo cual era de esperarse, pero por lo menos había logrado cierto reconocimiento y una disculpa. Al parecer, su "plan de popularidad", una larga lista que había confeccionado meticulosamente con el fin de atrapar al objeto de su deseo, Edward Masen, empezaba a funcionar.

Al igual que muchos otros en su situación, Alice se había pasado todo el verano trabajando; sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella había estado trabajando para sí. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a estudiar el anuario del año anterior, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lo hacia pero no de forma vida o muerte, sino de forma invisible o popular.

Había estudiado a Jessica, la chica más popular de la escuela, y a las dos aduladoras que eran sus mejores amigas, las "siliconas" – Lauren Mallory y Ángela Weber-, del mismo modo que algunas fans estudiaban a su famoso preferido. Quería que todo le saliera a la perfección. Justo como a ellas.

Se dirigió confiada al primer destino marcado en su agenda electrónica: LA HOJA DE INSCRIPCION PARA LAS PRUEBAS DE ANIMADORA. _La _hermandad más cotizada y exclusiva de todas las hermandades femeninas, el boleto dorado para lograr no solo que se fijaran en ella sino que la envidiaran. Alice agarro el viejo bolígrafo que pendía de la pizarra de anuncios colgado de un cordel deshilachado remendado con cinta adhesiva de papel, y se dispuso a inscribir su nombre en el último recuadro que quedaba en blanco.

No había terminado de escribir A, cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Alice dejo de escribir y se giro para ver quien osaba interrumpir su primera tarea del día o, mejor dicho, la primera tarea de su nueva vida, y vio una fila de chicas que esperaban para inscribirse.

**Chicas! Le dejo hasta acá fue lo único que pude hacer ='( y no quería decepcionarlas. Les juro que otro día termino de actualizar el cap! Las quiero bss…**

**Emmii**


	3. Nota: Adios! '

Hola chicas/os:

Les quería comunicar que no voy a poder seguir subiendo esta adaptación, ya que mi imaginación esta bloqueada para seguir escribiendo este fic y el libro es de mi prima y se le tengo que devolver.

Si alguien quiere continuarlo y publicarlo en su perfil mándeme un mensaje privado.

Lamento de verdad no poder continuarlos,

Atte.


End file.
